Will
Will was a vampire and underling of Katherine Pierce. He seems to have a history with Damon. He originally planned to attack Hayley but was bitten by Klaus and ran off. Damon and Rebekah found him and upon meeting him, Damon ripped his heart out because he knew he was. Early History Will is possibly from New York as Damon has a picture of them together in the city. Season 4 In Bring it On, Will is seen hunting Hayley in order to get rid of her due to her being a loose end for Katherine. However, just as he is about to kill her, Klaus appears, bites him, and forces him to run off. He attempts to find food as the effects of the werewolf bite begin to take affect. Unbeknownst to him, Damon and Rebekah are after him in order to get information on Katherine's whereabouts. Damon lures him out, but the two recognize each other. Will states that something is wrong with him, revealing the infection caused by Klaus' bite. Damon then rips his heart out, stating it was a 'mercy killing', despite Rebekah having a vial of her half-brother's blood which could have cured him. This causes Rebekah to believe that Damon killed Will in order to prevent her from finding The Cure. Later, Damon is seen contemplating a picture that had been taken of him and Will years prior. It was revealed in Because the Night, that Will had a business to get vampires fake identities but due to not being able to walk in the sunlight he had a deal with Damon. Damon would deliver things for Will and in exchange Will allowed Damon to feed on whomever he wanted to in the bar at night because it was extremely crowded. Damon also stole his victims ID's in order to get vampires fake ID's. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Will has the ability to switch off his humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Damon is immune to it however. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. *'Desiccation' - If a vampire does not have any sort of blood in their system, it will weaken them and make them be in a coma and it will cause their veins rubbing against each other and it is quite painful but if a human is near the vampire, their bloodlust will be too powerful to obtain. *'Hunter's Curse' - If a vampire kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment Relationships Damon Salvatore Damon met Will in the 1970's in New York City. Will owned an underground club called "Billy's" and provided fake ID's for vampires. In order to obtain the ID's, Will allowed Damon to feed on people in his club while Damon stole the victims' ID's. Katherine Pierce He may be working with Katherine. He gave her a fake identity back in the 70s. Name Will is short form of William. It is of Germanic origin, and means "will or desire" + "helmet" (protection). Appearances *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' (flashback) Trivia *Damon and Will were friends during the 70's. *Despite being bitten by a hybrid bite that was well on its way to ending his life, Will was killed by Damon before he had a chance to die from the bite. This is similar to what happened to Rose who had been killed by Damon before succumbing to the bite she had received from a werewolf. Gallery 4x17-02.jpg|Damon and Will in 4x17 vlcsnap-2013-03-16-12h45m40s78.png|A picture of Damon and Will together in the 70s See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased